Like Mother, Like Daughter Or Not
by KDanceWriteDream
Summary: Maybe good isn't stronger than evil. When Maleficent and Mal have their final stare down, the Mistress of Evil beats out her daughter, eventually gaining control of Auradon. Mal and her friends are treated like the rest of Auradon's finest. That way being, terribly. Will Mal and her friends be able to survive the wrath of her parents? Or will they fall with the rest?
1. Prolouge

**So this is my new story. Descendants is one of my new favorite movies and I just had to write a story for it. Reviews, as always, are welcomed, and I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!**

"The strength of evil is good as none when stands before four hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none when stands before four hearts as one," my voice shakes as I stare into my mother's glowing green eyes. The same eyes that have glared at me all sixteen years of my life. The same eyes that shot looks more painful than her occasional slap across the face. "The strength of evil is good as none when stands before four hearts as one."

"You don't want to do this Mal," a voice emerges from the dragon's mouth. "Don't make me," she sings. The corners of her lips turn up in a smile, looking so out of place on the black scales.

"The strength of evil is good as none when stands before four hearts as one." Tears fill my eyes to the brim as I repeat the spell again, my voice wavering ever so slightly.

Mother places one large foot in front of the other, forcing me to back up into my friends, the ones standing behind me, ready to step in if needed. Her stare becoming more intense, the eyes narrowing to slits. Around us, the citizens of Auradon are still frozen, but I feel as though they are staring at me as well. From the ground her arm comes, the long claws wrapping around my waist. "MAL!" comes the shouts of Evie, Jay, and Carlos as I am raised higher into the air. In front of me, the glass window of Belle and the Beast glows in the midafternoon sunlight, _oh how I wish my life was all fairy tales with story book endings._ I keep my stare in my mom, my heart beating faster and faster.

"I can only go higher," she hisses, proving a point as she raises her hand only a few feet from the ceiling. I refuse to look at the ground, afraid doing so might make me lose my concentration, but I know how high up I am. I know if I fall now I would be seriously injured if I didn't go down slowly. "Give. Me. The. Wand."

Shaking my head slowly, I repeat again, "The strength of evil is good as none when stands before four hearts as one."

There is no breaking my mother, no breaking the Mistress of Evil. She moves her arm quickly to the side, knocking my head sharply to the left, breaking the stare I have been hold in for so long. Suddenly I feel so vulnerable, no longer protected by that stare. "I told you not to do it, Mal." Her long claws loosen around my waist, and a gust of wind go up my dress as I freefall from the top of the church.

My arms fail out, trying to fly with my non-existent wings. I am no longer aware of what is going on around me, only aware that the ground, decorated in the red carpet Ben walked down only moments before, is coming at me in rapid speed. "It's coming fast, its coming quick, lay me down without a hitch," I say quickly, and my falling body comes to a halting stop, before letting me crash to the ground.

"M!" I hear Evie scream, and then the sound of her heels against the stone flooring following it. Before I know it, her, along with Jay and Carlos, are by my side. "Are you alright?" she asks, checking my body for wounds.

"I'm fine," reassuring her, I feel ground around me, for the first time realizing that Fairy Godmother's wand is no longer in my hand. "The wand… where is the wand?"

"Looking for this?" Maleficent stands in front of the frozen Beast, the sparkling wand in her hand. I start to stand, but stagger back, the impact of the fall seems to have taken more of a toll on me than I originally thought. Jay catches me, though, and Evie takes my hand, the four of us standing united against the most evil villain in the world, fear pulsating throughout us. "I have waited _years_ for this moment. I always thought I would do this _with_ you Mal, not _against you._ " She raises her hands high above her head, the wand pointing to towards the island in her left hand. A yellow bolt of magic shoots from the end, and thunderous booming echoes through the kingdom as the magic barrier continues to break some more.

She finally turns back to the kingdom of Auradon, "Bibbidi Bobdi Boo!" the spell sounds out of place in my mother's malicious voice, rather than Fairy Godmother's kind, gentle one. The three words release of the citizens from the curse, and life is brought back into the church, the people, all afraid of the wand, cower to the walls, each trying to hide from the villain standing before them. "Oh, shut up, all of you!" Mother screeches, the church becoming silent once more. "From this point on," she starts, walking in circles in front of the royalty on the stairs. Beast is protectively in front of his wife and Fairy Godmother, and Ben looks as if he wants to come to down to where we are standing, but stays put, squeezing his mother's hand tightly. " _I_ am your Queen. From this point on, everyone bows down _to me_. From this point on, there will be no magic, except for my own. And you are all my prisoners."

The tears stream down my face, as well as Evie, _What have I done?_


	2. Chapter 1- Spinning Wheels and Crimes

**Here is Chapter 2, thank you for all of your wonderful support, I appreciate each follow, favorite, and review. Hope you enjoy!**

 **WARNING… this chapter gets somewhat violent, not much and not too graphic, but just a forewarning.**

 **Mal:**

Mother taps her scepter on the marble stairs three times, the tap resounding through the church. Within moments, trails of red, yellow, and blue come in through the windows, three people appearing by her when they land: The Evil Queen, Cruella De Vil, and Jafar. "Welcome to our new home, villains," she says to them, getting a group laugh as a response. Nobody has said or done anything since Maleficent declared herself the Queen. We all stand there, fearful of what's to come. "Now, where should we begin? With the revolting people we call our children, or the so called heroes standing before us?"

The crowd turns to look at us, surprised that we are one of the targets now that they have the wand. "Looks like you were right, Mal, we are goners," Carlos whispers to us, his eyes never leaving our parents.

"Guards!" Mother shouts, calling to the guards standing at the entrance dressed in yellow and black uniforms. The six men rush past us, stopping just in front of the person who summoned them, and bowing promptly. "I want every room in that boarding school cleared except for one mattress. Nothing else. Bring all of the luggage to us. I want it cleared." After another bow, the guards leave the church, to their assigned task.

"What do we do now?" Jafar asks the women, trying to make it so we couldn't hear him.

"I want my spinning wheel brought from wherever it is being kept!" she spits.

Fairy Godmother hesitantly takes a step forward, "I-It is v-very old, i-it w-won't work."

With a flourish of the wand, the short, pudgy woman is flung backwards into the back steps, a cry of pain coming from her mouth. My hand flies to my mouth as I turn my head into Jay's shoulder. A month ago, I would've laughed like my mom and my friends' parents are laughing right now. But now, seeing that poor, kind, innocent lady in pain makes me cringe. "I thought I told you that you obey MY commands! Someone go get my SPINNING WHEEL!" A few more people from the back of the church run out of the doors, racing towards the museum in order to please their new Queen. _Our_ new Queen. "We will be interrogating each and every one of you. If you are found guilty, you will be sentenced to death."

"Oo! That's a good idea!" The Evil Queen shouts, high fiving my mother. She sticks out her tongue, licking her lips.

A small, shy voice comes from the crowd, close to where the adults stand. "Speak up, whoever you are!" Mom demands, yelling in the direction of the voice.

Out from the crowd comes a person in a pink sparkly dress. Audrey. Evie shoots me a worried glance, this can't be good. "What kind of crimes?" she asks sheepishly, bowing slightly like the guards.

Maleficent takes a step down from the raised level. "Have I met you before?" She gets closer and closer to the girl, before using her hand to turn Audrey's face by the chin, getting a closer look at it. "Wait a second, your mother is Aurora, isn't she?" a grin slowly creeps onto my mom's face.

"Y-y… No. No she isn't."

A hand slaps Audrey across the face. "Don't lie to me."

A red handprint starts to become visible on the girl's soft cheek. "Yes. Y-Yes she is."

"Well then. You asked what crimes would count as a death sentence," she gets face to face with Audrey, "Let's just say your mother and father committed those crimes." Tears start dripping onto the floor, and someone yanks Audrey back into the crowd. "Let me tell you something people! We have waited _years_ to get our revenge. And now, that day has come."

I want to try and stop her. I want to try and protect the people who have let us live among them, regardless of who our parents are. I want to comfort Audrey because whether she knows it or not, her parents really don't have a choice. I want to replace their fate with mine since it is my fault. But I've lived with my mother for sixteen years, there is no stopping this from happening, they have waited too long. I already lost this for Auradon.

The doors of the church open, and the people who went to get the Spinning Wheel come back in, panting while caring the wooden device. "Ah ha-ha!" she cackles, welcoming it like a long lost friend. The faces on those in the coronation audience becomes even more fearful, as the men place it where the bell jar used to stand, and is now shattered into a million pieces on the ground. "Shall we get these interrogations started?" She looks around to her friends, all of them nodding enthusiastically. "Excellent. Who's first?" the crowd starts backing up, pushing each other and trying to avoid their inevitable doom. Jafar has plucked four chairs from the balcony and sets them up in front of the Spinning Wheel, each villain taking a seat in one. "Lover boy, how about you?" Mother wiggles her finger at Ben, who is still holding his mom protectively. A small cry emerges from throat, as I watch him nervously walk to my mom, trying to act as brave as physically possible.

Evie rubs my shoulder soothingly, her hand forming small circles through the cloth of the lilac colored dress. Rubbing the bottom of my finger where Ben's ring used to be, I ache to have his hand in mine again, to be at the after party originally planned by Belle and the Beast. I never knew I could love someone this much. "Please state your full name," Evie's mom requests, although I'm sure she already knows.

"Benjamin," he says confidently.

"And your parents are…"

"Queen Belle and King Beast."

Maleficent stabs the ground with her scepter once more. "Wrong!" she exclaims, shocking Ben along with the rest of the church. "Nobody else has any royal status. NONE! Belle and Beast will suffice."

Ben straightens his jacket and says once more, "My parents are Belle and Beast."

Mother, looking satisfied with that answer, communicates through glares and eyebrow raises with the rest of the villains. Not one word spoken among them. "You are the reason we are here, Benjamin," she admits, checking him out. "I guess we will but you in lock up instead of a death sentence," mother says this as if it is a bad thing, though I feel as if a weight has just been lifted off my shoulder. "Guards! Bring him to an empty dorm room, lock him in." Reluctantly taking Ben by the arms, the guards who once bowed down to him, now lead him to his cell of crown molding and polished wood. "Next why don't we have _Sleeping Beauty?_ " Aurora and her husband walk out from the depths of the crowd, her hands shaking by her side. When they are standing in front of my mother, she doesn't even need to ask any questions, "Death by spinning wheel. This time, I will get you, once and for all. By next Saturday, you and your perfect prince will be _gone_. Take her away!"

We watch as they pass, each wiping their own tears. The list goes on and on, some being sentenced to death, like Snow White, Princess Jasmine, and Aladdin, and others being sent to lock up, such as Doug, Audrey, and Chad. Finally, though, as we stand still in the center of the hall, Carlos' mom waves a hand at the four of us, calling us to the table.

Evie grips my hand tighter, as does Jay, and I know Carlos is on the other end holding Evie's hand as tight as he possibly can. Dude is still in his arms, hiding under his leather coat. We walk slowly as one to the table of villains, our steps echoing throughout the church. "Look who we have here. The traitors!" mom shouts at us. I try to keep my face placid, not showing any emotion. No emotion means no weakness. "Oh how I would like to pop the little heads off of each and every one of you!"

"Surely you can't send your own kids to their death!" Belle says in shock, struggling against her husband's hold.

I look around at the faces staring back at us. Cruella shaking her head disapprovingly at her son. Jafar not even looking at his. The Evil Queen looks as if she wants to spit fire at Evie, and worst of all, my mother. A look I have seen in her eyes before, just never direct towards me: hate. It flickers in her like flames, but now the flames are grabbing at me, trying to burn me to death.

After what seems to be forever, mother flicks her hands toward the guards, "Lock up," she says simply, not even bothering to look at us.

They grab us roughly, not as gently as they were with the princesses and princes, "Together?"

"I don't care, I don't ever want to see them again until they have come to their senses."

 **So next chapter we will have more of the Descendants gang interaction, along with some other's point of view. Don't forget to review your thoughts, comments, suggestions, ext. thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2- Lock Up and Spinning Wheels

**Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows I received last chapter. I am blown away by your support! To respond to a few reviews:  
**

 **Flameheart2013- As far as the four Descendants kids know, there are no children sentenced to death right now.**

 **SoundAlarm (Guest) - That is a great idea that I am carefully considering.**

 **Mal:**

The Auradon guards lead us by our arms up the grand staircase of Auradon Prep, the walls already being stripped of pennants, and the blue and yellow banners. If we hadn't been going to this school yesterday, one might not even recognize the place. The whiteboards that use to hang on the dormitory doors are cleared of the artistic work symbolizing whose room is, and is replaced with just a name or two written in black marker.

As we pass through the hall of locked doors, the four of us observe what is written on the doors, there is **Lonnie** on the first door, and **Penny** , daughter of Pinocchio on the second. We are farther down the hall when I see Ben's name scribbled on the board, right above Doug's. They are okay. At the very end of the hall, far away from Ben and Doug, the guards unlock the door, before pushing us inside the bare room.

The TV is gone, the four poster beds, the tables, lamps, anything of value- is all gone, just as mother wanted it. In the corner by the curtain-less windows is a mattress from one of the beds. Nothing more, nothing less. "Thanks a lot," the guards spit, before turning off down the hallway to pick up their next victims.

Slowly, almost sleep-like, I walk to the mattress, before plopping down, my head falling into my hands. "What have I done?" I ask myself again.

Evie, after staring at the closed door as if it were going to open, sits down ext. to me, taking my hand, "What have _we_ done? It wasn't just you, M."

"Evie's right. We all helped. We all came to Auradon. We all agreed to get the wand for our parents. Carlos joins us on the bed, and Jay sits on the floor in front of us, with Dude laying next to him.

"But I couldn't stop my mom."

Evie shrugs her shoulders, "Nobody could've. You should know that better than anyone."

We don't speak for a moment, all of us thinking about what just happened. It's strange, this was our goal all along, wasn't it? Long live evil! Right? But now, as we sit on the other side of the enemy line, with, well, the 'enemies', we don't want this. Why would we wish it upon someone else? How could we be so cruel, so rotten, so… evil?

Our Parents.

If it's anybody's fault beside mine, it's theirs.

 **Evie:**

The silence we are in is almost unbearable, after having been in such chaos. Which is why, when there is a pounding fist on the door, we all leap five feet in the air. Mal and I wipe our identical, mascara stained faces as Carlos pushes himself off the feather mattress and goes to answer the door, Dude on his heels.

The door swings open, revealing two more guards, cardboard boxes in their hands. "Any personal belonging worth value is to be put in here. This includes necklaces, jewelry, belts, any sort of gold, silver, or bronze. Magical devices, beauty products, anything of the sort," one tall, muscular guy with a goatee says in monotone. Carlos uses his foot to push Dude behind the door, an attempt of hiding him.

Mal and I start taking off our earrings, and our necklaces- mine that my mother gave to me when I was two, and hers that was given to her by her father before he died. I place my tiara in the box, along with Mal's Jay and Carlos give him their belts and the hooks on their jackets. And, finally, I give them my purse, containing the magic mirror and the sleeping perfume that was supposed to be for our getaway. "There will be no leaving the room, unless you are summoned by her Majesty. The first round of executions will be in Sunday at 10a.m, attendance is mandatory. There will be no dinner tonight so you mine as well get some sleep." In the same monotonous tone, the guard recites his spiel, before closing and locking the door again.

"Well he was pleasant," I say quietly, trying to lighten the mood. My best friend looks as if she just wants to break into a thousand pieces and float away with the wind. I have to say, I agree with her. We brought this upon the people of Auradon. Maybe we did have a different perspective a few weeks ago, but still, it is our fault Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and all of those other innocent people are going to die.

Jay steals Carlos' spot on the bed, "Very. And no dinner? The people of Auradon are going to starve before our parents get a chance to kill them."

He earns a glare from me and Carlos, not Mal though. She is still sitting on the bed staring far off into space. "Too soon?"

"You think?" Carlos whispers to him. But Jay is right, the people of Auradon have no clue what it feels like to go to bed with a rumbling stomach, with the hunger pains. But believe me, if our parents are going to treat them – us - , the same way they have been planning to all these years- they ain't seen nothing yet.

 _Flashback {General POV}:_

 _Mal sits in the small folding chair at her and her mother's dinner table- if you could even call it that. Mostly it was cluttered with books and different Knick knacks found on the surface. Open in front of her is one of her mother's first spell books she has been instructed to study since breakfast this morning, which really wasn't that much- just a rotting apple. In the back room, her mother is talking loudly with one of her closest friends, The Evil Queen, about what will happen when they 'take over the world.'_

 _Trying to concentrate, the young villain covers her ears with her hands, pressing down so hard she almost missed the light tapping on the glass window beside her. Removing her hands, she goes over to the window to see Carlos on top of Jay's shoulders, and Evie standing next to them on the fire escape._

 _Mal unlocks the window, using the minimal upper body strength she possesses, to life the rusted window. "What are you guys doing here?" she whisper angrily._

" _We want to go down to the market- you know, steal some stuff, and terrorize civilians."_

 _She looks back at her mother's study, then to her friends, "Are you guys insane? E, your mom is here, talking to my mom. Jay, I'm sure your dad has some 'errands' that you are supposed to be running, and Carlos, what is_ your _mom going to do without you to pamper her? Plus, I have to study."_

" _Come on, Mal. They won't ever find out!" the clicking of heels behind Mal causes her to jump, the long nails wrapping around her arms and digging into her skin confirming her fears._

" _Where are you guys heading?" Maleficent's malicious voice fills the children's' ears._

 _Mal listens as her friends scurry back down the fire escape, not wanting to face the wrath of her mother. "N-Nowhere. They were just asking me from some help on homework," she stutters._

" _Well I hope you weren't planning on helping them… you're evil. You're cruel, vicious. No need to be helping your little buddies with homework. You have zero time for that."_

 _Mal dips her head, "Yes, mother."_

" _Now, now," Maleficent removes her grip on her daughter's arm, and uses a single finger to lift Mal's head so they are looking directly at each other. "You won't be sad when you and I are the Queens of the whole world, now will you? We will kick everyone out of their castles, and steal all of their stuff. We will rule through fear- they_ will _fear us, Mal. And we will finally be able to have our revenge on Sleeping Beauty. Isn't that what you want?"_

" _Of course, mother," she repeats, although at the back of her mind, she really is think, "_ Is that _really_ what I want?"

 **Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to review your thoughts, comments, suggestions, ext. And I will post a new chapter (hopefully) tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 3- Lack of Love

**Thank you again, so very much for your reviews, favorites, and follows on the last chapter- the support is overwhelming! This next chapter is a somewhat filler chapter, but the 'action' will start again next chapter. Also, I realized I never did a disclaimer so I do not own Descendants characters and/ or plot lines created in the movie- just what I have created.**

 **Gnome12345- I think you'll like what I have planned ;)**

 **Descendantslover- Mal x Ben is pretty much all that will be touched upon for pairings.**

 **Mal:**

That night, Evie and I slept on the mattress, huddling close together for warmth. Jay and Carlos graciously offered to sleep on the floor, trying to stay warm despite the cool hardwood. I wake the next morning to the sun shining brightly in our windows, with no curtains to block out the light. It's ironic, if you think about it- with a lingering doom hanging over our heads, you would imagine waking up to storm clouds and thunder claps- not a smiling sun.

I lay awake in my bed, staring at the bare ceiling of the dorm room, the guilt continuing to eat me alive. Stirring beside me, Evie sits up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Morning sunshine," I joke, receiving an almost deadly glare. Her hair is flat on one side, and knotted and tangled on the other.

"I assume they didn't bring any food?" she mumbles, glancing hungrily at the door.

"You would assume correctly…. How did you sleep?" sitting up next to her, she lays her head on my shoulder, pushing the neck of the dress back.

Evie sighs deeply, "A strapless coronation dress really doesn't serve well as night clothes," after pausing, we stare at Jay and Carlos sleeping soundly on the floor, Dude curled up into Carlos' side, Evie starts again. "You know what last night reminded me of?"

"What?"

She grasps my hand, "When your mom told you to get lost after you complained about studying spells. I think we were, like, nine. You showed up at my window with a bag and asked if you could spend the night."

"And then you said of course and you snuck me into your room because if _your_ mom ever found out…"

"… she would have kicked the both of us out," we both laugh in spite of ourselves, in turn making Jay and Carlos sit up slowly.

Carlos, removing the red tie that still hangs lose in his collar, grumpily says, "Darn, I thought I was just having a really bad dream."

"Nope," I respond, being blunt. There is no sugar coating it- we are in a crappy situation. Unless we think of something, we are going to stay that way. "Well, I guess you kind of did- we are all just still in it."

Jay stands, stretching out his back, "What do you think our parents are doing right now?"

Without any hesitation, Evie instantly answers, "Plotting more ways to torture the people of Auradon. Finding more ways to torture us." Silence covers us like a blanket. No one argues, no one tries to convince the others that it isn't true- because it is. We all know it.

A thought that crossed my mind yesterday when the guards were bringing us up here comes into play once more. Though I don't necessarily want it to be answered by the people I am sure know what the answer is, another part of me wants to be proven wrong. "If Belle hadn't said something to them, do you think we would be on the execution list?" Evie bites her lip, and looks down at our hands. Jay and Carlos look sadly at me, confirming my assumption. "That's what I was thinking, too."

Memories of when the four of us came to Auradon and were making the unnecessary love potion for Ben resurface. Of when Lonnie was so upset about how she thought incorrectly that villains loved their kids, too. Usually, I would let it just roll off my shoulders, but now, knowing my mother would actually execute me for not obeying one of her commands, is quite upsetting.

I idolized my mother for the longest of times. As I started getting older, started understanding what was going on, I was reluctant to continue this idolization. Of course, I still obeyed her. I still completed her tasks to the best of my ability. I tried to please her (of course that almost never happened), and I accepted each punishment. But deep down, I think I always realized that if it came down to me, and her master plan, she was going to choose her master plan.

"We need to do something," I finally decide.

Evie shakes her head, "You heard your mom- she doesn't want to see us ever again."

"No, she said she doesn't want to see us _until we come to our senses_ ," I recall, hearing her voice from after the coronation.

"I don't know, Mal," Carlos says, and Jay agreeing with him.

"Come on guys!" I shout, "We have been through so much together, if anyone can do it, it's us." Nobody's reaction falters. "E, you said it yourself, we are a family. Shouldn't we, as a family, stick up for the other ones that are going to be torn apart by our parents?"

Evie wipes a single tear from the corner of her eye. "I'm with you, M. All the way."

"Me too. They are our parents, we need to stop them," Jay agrees, a smile creeping on to his face.

Carlos, being the only one left to answer- yet again- starts laughing. "We are seriously messed up, you guys do realize that, right? But I guess I'm in, too."

I pull Evie into my side, wrapping my arm around her, "Now, we just need a plan."

 _Flashback {General POV} –_

 _Mal stands with her back against the brick walling of her middle school, her left leg bent against with her foot pressed against the wall, and her head bent. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the other students run past her into the school. After what seems like forever, Mal watches a group of three walk toward her. "M?" Evie asks, pushing her purple hair out of her eyes. "Oh, M," she says sadly, her voice cracking, when Mal lifts her head._

 _Outlining her eye is a dark blue bruise, going from the bottom of her lid, to almost her eyebrow. "What happened this time?" Jay asks, but he isn't surprised. At least twice a week, one of the four descendants comes to school with a visible bruise- not to mention countless other ones hiding under the fabric of their clothing. Even though they all go through some form of physical abuse – Mal usually gets the worst of it. She comes to school with the worse bruises, more times than others._

" _I couldn't remember this spell… no big deal," she turns to Evie, "Can you cover it?"_

 _Taking Mal's hand in hers, Evie leads the group into the school- towards the only restroom. Apparently, when you live in the dumps, you get one multi-gender bathroom. "Of course, I have make up in my bag."_

 _Sitting Mal on the counter, and Jay and Carlos standing off to the side, Evie starts applying concealer to the bruise. "How long did you have to practice last night? I know my mom made me do her eyebrows for at least a half an hour."_

 _After the makeup is on, and the bruise has faded away under the liquid, Mal answers, "Well I started when she woke up, then she started showing me some of the finger movements for one of the spells. And finally I was instructed to memorize the next two pages of her book. I'm not even sure why I am learning this stuff, it's not like we are ever getting out of here."_

" _I think they believe that we will eventually escape, and when we do, we are supposed to be by their side the entire time- cursing entire kingdoms."_

 **Thank you so much for reading, please don't forget to review your thoughts, comments, suggestions, ext. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 4- Rotten Apples and Planning

**I'm backkkk (See what I did there?) Okay, thank you again so, so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows last chapter, they always mean so much to me. As there weren't any questions about Chapter 3, I decided I am going to ask YOU some questions regarding the progress of this fic.**

 **This story is coming to an end, with only a few more chapters left. Is anybody going to want a sequel? I will consider the number of votes, and ask again in the last chapter, but I would like to start planning in advance.**

 **Also, do you guys like the flashbacks, or could the story do without them?**

 **Sorry for the long author's note, but without further adew: Chapter Four.**

 **Mal:**

A few hours later, the pounding on the door happens once again, the noise becoming a usual occurrence. Carlos gets up to answer it, and, as it was before, two guards in purple and green uniforms, instead of yellow and blue stand there. "Get up, it's time for lunch." The four of us stand from our positions on the floor, still in our clothes from the coronation. We follow the guards silently, nobody saying anything, though our stomachs are making low grumbling noises.

We walk the hallways that have grown familiar to us over the course of the last few weeks we have been at Auradon. The ones that seemed so foreign, but are now like the back of our hands. The guards bring us to the dining hall, where many other students, and a few adults sit, waiting for their meals. Over in the far corner, sitting with Doug, Jane, and Audrey, I spot Ben, still looking as handsome as ever in his wrinkled, blue suit.

Pointing to the table where our 'friends' are sitting, I start to lead Jay, Carlos, and Evie over to them. Almost immediately after Ben sees us, he stands, wrapping me in his arms. "Are you alright?" his piercing green eyes stare lovingly at me, and I can't help but let my heart flutter at the sight of his smile.

"I'm fine, we're all fine," Evie walks over to Doug, giving him a small hug, while Jay and Carlos make themselves comfortable in seats across from Audrey and Jane. "What about you?"

"I'm okay. Obviously I've been better but…"

Across the cafeteria, more guards carry in woven baskets of unknown food, placing one on each table. When they come around for us, they put the basket on the table, glaring at Evie, Jay, Carlos and me. Inside the basket, lay browning apples. "This is all we get?" Audrey moans, picking one up out of the basket.

I follow her lead, handing one to my friends next to me. Without a word, we feel the apples, before taking a bite. And then another. "How can you eat that? It's all slimy," Audrey says again, her face turning to a grimace.

"You learn to push through the taste and just quench your hunger," Jay explains, taking another bite. Ben looks skeptically at the fruit, before taking a small bite.

"I-It's not that bad," he manages, almost gagging on the spoiled food.

Noticing that neither Jane, Doug, nor Audrey haven't taken a bite of their apples, I point mine at them, "You probably are going to want to eat that. Speaking from experience: that might be the last thing you get in a while."

This seems to change their reactions toward the apple a little bit, but they still don't do anything. "Let me see it," I offer my hand, and Jane places her apple in it.

I stick my thumb nail around one of the most spoiled part of the apple, drawing a circle around it and then digging it out. Carlos showed us how to do it, the first time we found a barrel of apples in the strip. I do the same thing to another spot, before handing the apple back to Jane, who cautiously takes a bite of it. "See, it's not that bad."

The eight of us finish our apples, me and my best friends finishing first, naturally. "Have you guys heard from your parents?" Evie asks the royalty (excluding Doug) of Auradon.

Ben looks down at the wooden table, tears forming in his eyes. "My parents are being executed first on Saturday." My hand finds its way onto his. I feel so guilty, the fact that his, and so many others, are going to be killed if we don't do something – all because of me.

"I'm so sorry, Ben." He shrugs his shoulders, and then turns to Audrey, her ever-demanding personality trying to get him to talk to her.

I turn back to Evie, and Jay and Carlos turn so they are facing us as well. "We really do have to do something," I whisper.

"Do you have anything in mind?"

When I don't answer, the three of them look to each for another answer. "Didn't you say last night that they don't want to see us again until we 'come to our senses'," Evie points out.

"So isn't it obvious? We have to go back to them," Jay grins wildly. Even when we were kids, he liked the idea of seemingly impossible missions.

"Go back to them? Do you _want_ them to kill us?" Carlos asks worriedly.

Evie, being the rational one (for the most part) in the group, calmly says, "I don't know about _killing us_ , they already had their shot at that. But M, your mom dropped you from the ceiling, she is probably still mad."

"All oof this is m-,"

"Our."

I correct myself, "All of this is our fault. We need to fix it, no matter the consequences."

Jay, still smiling, says what everyone else is thinking. "So we are going to see them, and tell them… What?"

Pushing myself off the bench, and looking towards the guards, I say, "We are going to tell them exactly what they want to hear."

I sya goodbye to Ben, with a hug and a small peck on the cheek, along with goodbyes to the rest of the Auradon gang. The guards, after questioning us on where we think we are going, almost immediately bring us through a series of hallways toward where they are apparently stationed.

Could my mother really hurt me more if she saw me? We established last night that they probably would've killed us if Belle hadn't said anything, but that was then. Would she believe we actually want to join forces with them, as if this whole thing never happened? Would they all believe it? And, even if they did believe it, what are we going to do to save all of the innocent lives?

All of these questions rush through my head as the guard knocks loudly on the door. Soon enough, I see the familiar horns, and malicious grin plastered on the woman's face. "Hello, mother."

 _Flashback {General POV} –_

" _I want the lamp! I want the lamp that was stolen from me all those years ago," Jafar instructs his son, handing him a small bag for him to carry the merchandise in._

 _Eleven year old Jay, accepts the challenge, excitedly running out of his father's run down loft space and down the street, towards his friend's house, before doing what he has been tasked with. "Mal!" he shouts up the balcony, to where he knows his purple haired best friend is diligently studying her mother's material. Soon enough, her head pokes out the French doors._

" _Jay, I can't be out right now, you know that."_

 _The boy pouts, "Come on, you've been in there all weekend," he whines._

 _Mal looks back into her apartment, and the puffs out her cheeks, blowing all the air out of her mouth. She swings both of her legs over the railing, and shuffles across the ledge, until she reaches the long pole holding the deck up. Jay claps his hands at the sight of his friend coming down, despite what her mother most likely will do to her when she gets home- but hey, they're rotten to the core, what do you expect them to do? "What are you looking for this time?"_

" _The lamp."_

"The _lamp? As in the three wishes- genie housing lamp?"_

 _Jay nods vigorously, starting to walk a little ways down the street to Evie's house. Carlos wouldn't be joining them on this outing. He warned them that Friday that it was root touch ups today, and bunion scraping yesterday._

 _After picking up Evie, who was very glad for an excuse to get out of the house, three out of the four descendants head down towards the strip, a long section of the island where people sold, bought, and in this case, stole, goodies. Jay brings the two girls towards the back, weaving in and out of the tents. "Okay, so you guys distract him while I search through the junk in the back." The beginning of another nearly impossible mission._

 **Thank you so much for reading. Don't forget to review your comments, suggestions, and thoughts. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 5- Proof and Punishments

**Thank you again for all of the support last chapter!**

 **Guest- I think you'll like what I have planned as a punishment**

 **Lele1602- Yes, I do see what you did there ;)**

"Hello mother," I say quietly, face to face with the person who gave birth to me.

From behind her comes the voices of my friends' parents. "Maleficent? Who dares to cross our path?" the three other villains come out from around the corner.

My mom who hasn't said anything to us, just glared, turns to her friends, "The nastiest rodents of them all." Spinning back around to look at us, she takes her hand, grabbing my chin. "How _dare_ you even show me your horrible little face again." I try not to let the pain show, just like all those years before. Pain is weakness. There is no room for weakness if we want to pull this off.

"We made a mistake," I say quietly. She rips her hand away from my chin, and strikes my face instead.

"A mistake! A _mistake?!"_ the four of them laugh, "Oh, honey, it was far worse than a mistake."

I'm not sure what I was expecting. I definitely didn't think they were going to be the disappointed parents who grounded us instead of being the cruel, ruthless people we grew up with. But then again, a part of me was thinking they might be a little more lenient. "We're sorry, Mom. Truly." Jafar shoos the guards away and closes the door, locking us in with them.

"It was the spur of the moment, we didn't know what else to do," Evie tries.

Her mom raises an eyebrow, "You didn't know what to do, so you join our sworn enemies?" _Thanks, E._

"That's not what she meant…"

"Enough, Mal. I raised you to be rotten. I raised you to help me rule the world one day, and when we finally get there, you are suddenly good? No way. I hope you weren't expecting to just come back and be welcomed with open arms. I honestly can't even look at you. The sight of who used to be my daughter is revolting."

Ouch. Her words hurt worse than the slap across the face. Sure, I've disappointed her countess times before- not choosing the right deeds, or being evil enough, but she has never called me revolting. "I am truly, sorry, mother."

"You used to never apologize for the things you've done, Mal. You've gone soft."

Quickly, I try to recover myself. "Maybe. But I will do anything to prove to you otherwise. We all will."

Carlos, Jay, and Evie nod their heads, "Definitely," they say in unison.

"Anything, you say?" her evil grin is back plastered on her face, as well as identical ones on Cruella, The Evil Queen, and Jafar.

Did I really mean anything? What if she had me kill Evie, or jump off a bridge. Was I willing to go that far to 'please' my mother just so I could _attempt_ to save the people of Auradon? "Yes. Anything."

Cruella, Carlos' mom steps forward, the stuffed dog still attached to her collar. "Why don't you guess go in the back room. We have much to discuss."

Without any hesitation, I lead my friends to the 'back room' which actually happens to be a large walk in closet. It is only now that I realize this used to be the Remedial Goodness classroom, at least part of it. I never thought I would, but now I realize I miss watching Fairy Godmother ask us silly questions about poison apples, and crying babies. I miss Fairy Godmother in general. I miss school. I miss my other classes. And Tourney. Couldn't things work out, just for once?

"Well that went well," Jay jokes, sitting down on an overturned bucket.

"It probably could've gone better," Carlos says. It's the truth, though. They could've welcomed us back with open arms, and forgiven us that easily. If that happened, we wouldn't be sitting in a broom closet waiting for them to put together something so horrible so we can prove our evilness. On the other hand, it could've gone worse. They could've killed us right then and there, sentenced us to death, or done something so bad that only they could have thought of it.

"Whatever happens, though, we stick together, alright?"

Evie puts her arm around me, snuggling close. "Of course. We've been through too much not to."

The sound of people walking comes closer and closer to the closet, along with the pounding of Maleficent's scepter on the wooden floor.

"You say you're still evil? All of you?"

"I promise. Being good was a horrible experience. It was so boring. We are bad at heart."

My mom smirks. "Sure it was. You will address the people of Auradon, and tell them that you four are back with us. That it was all just a scam. You four will show them that you are back to your original self. Got it?"

I can do that. That can't be hard. "Okay. When is the assembly?"

"Oh, that isn't all."

I feel myself visibly gulp, "What else is there?"

" _You_ will perform the first execution on Saturday. You will learn the spell, and execute the first one on the list."

A small thought tugs at the back of my mind, but luckily, Evie helps me out by reminding me what it is. "But the first execution is Belle and Beast."

"Very good Evie. Yes, Mal, you will be responsible for killing lover boy's parents. And if you refuse, it will be you instead."

 **I know this one was shorter, but I couldn't really put anything else in without destroying the effect of the last sentence. Thanks so much for reading, and don't forget to review your thoughts, comments, and suggestions. Only 2 more chapters left! Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 6- Curses and Fake Identities

**Thank you again for all of your continuous support! Thanks for reading!**

 **Mal:**

I haven't said anything except for a meek 'okay' after my mom described my punishment. Though it is meant for the four of us, I know it was really designed to hurt me for hurting my mother. And now, since I suddenly had this great ambition to tackle the world's four greatest villains, I am paying for it by having to kill Ben's parents. Now, the task at hand is figuring out a way to defeat our parents, and if that isn't a big enough challenge, we have to seem like evil overlords, and accomplish all of this before I have to kill Belle and Beast, two of the nicest people I have ever met.

The eight of us (Carlos, Cruella, Jafar, Jay, Queen, Evie, my mom, and me), walk in complete silence through the corridors of Auradon Prep, down to the auditorium where the people in lock up, and those on the execution list are currently waiting for us. Mother informed me that I would be doing the speaking, but Jay, Carlos, and E would be right up there with me, enforcing everything I say. I just pray that nothing bad happens while we are there because that would just be giving Maleficent another reason for us to prove we are, in fact, evil.

The wide doors are opened for us by two guards, and we make our way down the aisle, all the while being watched by the citizens of Auradon. I hear a few gasps, and a few 'oh no's', but the most shocking response is when I see Ben's face in the front of one row. His hand is covering his mouth, his eyes wide and full of tears. 'I'm sorry,' I mouth to him- if we are going to pull this off, it needs to be believable.

Mother leads us up the steps of the stage, and in the very front row I see the worn out Belle and Beast. The sorrowful eyes of Aurora and Prince Phillip. The droopy eyes, but still radiant smiles of Jasmine and Aladdin. All of them look so defeated, like the happiness that once ran through their blood has all run out.

"Attention! Everyone let me have your attention!" mother bellows. Her demands echo through the auditorium, startling everyone. "Our children have something they would like to say." She gestures for us to come stand out in front of them.

Up until now, I haven't even given a thought as to what I am going to say to these people. How am I supposed to successfully lie when I know all of what is going to happen in the next few days. How am I supposed to successfully lie when I know I have to kill their leaders? "Uh… Hi," I say quietly.

"That's not very evil," Jay whispers in my ear. _Right_. Evil.

"From this point on, we are your leaders as well!" I shout, trying to sound as much like my mother as possible. More gasps go over the crowd. Belle sits in the front row, shaking her head sadly. "That whole 'I choose good thing' at the coronation was only a trick so our parents could get in here and fix the mistakes all of you have made while ruling." My voice shakes a little, and I feel my mother's eyes staring into the back of my skull. The scared looks on the people in the audience make me feel as though I am actually succeeding in my mom's task. But when one person stands among the rest…

"You know that isn't true, Mal!" Ben stands from his seat, yelling at me. _No, Ben. No!_

Despite my pounding heart and the sweat drops starting to form on my hairline, I stand taller, using Evie's hand in mine as support. "Sit down, Ben."

"No! Mal, you know that isn't true. You said it yourself, you want to go to school, and be with me."

I take another deep breath. "Ben, this is your last warning. Sit. Down." _Please sit down._ My eyes beg him, but I have to stand tall, to please my mother.

"Mal, please. Don't do this to yourself." I look between him and my mother, an evil glint in her eyes. I know I have to do it, but just because I have to, doesn't mean I have to want to. I take one wobbly step away from Evie, then another one away from Jay and Carlos. I hear their questioning 'M's?' as I make my way off the stage until up the aisle until I am face to face with him.

My sweaty palms come out from my side, and with one single movement, it goes across his face. "Sit down, and don't make me speak to you again." I resist the urge to turn around and hug him, tell him I am so, so sorry, but I can't. Instead I walk back up the stage, and back to where I was only moments before. "Things are going to change around here. And you can either deal with it, or suffer the consequences. Dismissed." Ben is still standing there, shocked, with his hand on his cheek when the guards start leading people back to their room.

"She's back!" mother says happily when most of the people are cleared out. My friends are still standing there, not saying anything- much like Ben. "Let's go back to the room so I can show you that curse for tomorrow." She puts her arm around me, and we are off toward our room.

~Like Mother, Like Daughter… Or Not~

That night, I sit on one of the beds in the room Evie and I are sharing- just like old times. In front of me is my mother's advanced spell book, the one containing the curse I am supposed to perform on Belle and Beast tomorrow. Evie sits behind me, running her fingers through my purple hair, twisting and turning it into a braid. Jay and Carlos are on the floor, staring either at me, or the ceiling.

"I still can't believe you hit Ben," Carlos says, rubbing Dude's belly, the dog who Cruella still has no clue is in this room.

I glare at him, 'I didn't have a choice, and it isn't like I _wanted_ to."

"Is there anything in there that could possibly stop our parents tomorrow?" Evie asks, trying to change the subject.

Flipping aimlessly through the yellowing and winkled pages, I shrug my shoulders. "Not really. I don't even know what I'm looking for. I'll have the wand, so basically I can perform anything. But what kind of spell am I supposed to look for?" the boys join us on the bed, looking over my shoulder.

After a few minutes in silence, Jay perks up, "What if you turned her into some animal, like, so she could be put in a cage."

I scoff, "Have you met my mother, she could easily transform back to a human, and break out of the cage."

I continue flipping, until its Carlos this time interrupts me. "What about a baby? Babies are harmless."

"But they grow up… and odds are she would still remember who she is, and _what_ she is," Evie points out. My mind is still spinning though, maybe not a baby, but something else that makes her innocent, and kind.

I turn the pages a little more to a spell I vaguely recall reading. "What about this?" I ask, showing it to them.

"M?" Evie says in disbelief.

"What?"

"You want to erase your mom's memory?" Jay beats her to the punch. The three of them are looking at me as if I have three heads.

I shrug my shoulders once again, "this way, she won't remember who she is, what she's been through, who's she been evil too."

Evie, Carlos, and Jay give each other unsure glances, "M, she won't remember you either."

I exhale the breath I didn't even though I was holding, "It's worth it to save the people whose lives we endangered." _But is it really?_

 **Will Mal go through with the spell? How will things go down at the executions tomorrow? I want to hear your predictions! Don't forget to review your thoughts, comments, and suggestions… thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! One chapter to go!**


	8. Chapter 7- The Finale

**Thanks for all of your support, last chapter!**

 **Mal:**

The people are piling in by the dozen, three guards bringing them in t a time. In the center of the church, where only a few days ago we stood getting ready to celebrate Ben's coronation, is the spinning wheel, glistening in the light. I stand next to Evie, Jay, and Carlos dressed in the same clothes I came to Auradon in, my friends dressed similarly. Our parents stand behind us, watching as their subjects file into the room.

The four of us stayed up late last night, planning on how we were going to take down our parents, not kill Belle and Beast, and make the people of Auradon trust us- all without our parents finding out. Let me tell you, that's easier said than done. But, I think we thought of something that might work. I memorized the spell, and if everything went according to the plan, by tomorrow morning my mother won't know she has a daughter. Fun, right?

Belle, Beast, Aurora, Prince Philip, Snow White, Aladdin, and Jasmine kneel in front of the device, their hands handcuffed behind their backs. Belle and Beast are huddled close together, Belle resting her head on her husband's shoulder, waiting for the inevitable.

I watch as Ben is walked in, his cheek still red from where my hand struck him yesterday morning. His eyes are trained on the ground, not even trying to convince me that I am really good at heart. Will he still be with me when this is all over?

Everyone is soon standing around the spectacle and my mom takes a few steps up the stage. "I'm glad you are all gathered here today to see justice served," she says calmly, the calmest I have seen her in ages.

I glance at Evie, who apparently has been looking at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asks. I have known Evie basically since she has been born. Even when we were younger, she was always there for me, making sure what we were going to do is what is best for us. And no matter what I said, she was right there beside me when I had to complete a task.

"It's the right thing to do," I respond.

I turn back to mom, who is now looking at me, "Mal, do you have anything you would like to say?" _Here comes the charades again._

Flashing my green eyes at the crowd for effect, I step away from my safe bubble of friends. "Twenty years ago, we villains were banished from living in the United States of Auradon for so – called "crimes" committed – then- thirty six years ago. Well now, we are getting our justice. Evie?"

She stands up next to me, "The following is the list of those to be executed followed by their crimes:

Formerly Queen- Belle: Executed for banning the villains to the isle of the lost.

Formerly King- Adam (Beast): Executed for banning the villains to the Isle of the Lost."

As I listen to Evie list off their crimes, I have to hold in my laughter. I mean, sentencing someone to death because of their true love, or because they outsmarted you with the help of a genie? The 'crimes' aren't even crimes. A few months ago, I was just as passionate as my mother was about sentencing all of these goody two shoes to death, but now, the act is just comical. "First, Formerly King- Adam (Beast). Mal, go ahead." Jay and Carlos give me a small smile, and Evie gives my hand a little squeeze of strength.

My heels click against the floor as I walk to where my mother is standing with the Fairy Godmother's wand outstretched in her palms. "I knew you weren't gone for good," she whispers when I retrieve the wand. All the power this simple object possess gives me the courage to think I might actually pull this off. I can feel the magic cruising through my veins as I leave my mother and walk in front of Beast.

"Don't do this, Mal. I know you are good at heart," he says to me. I beg him with my eyes to stop talking. If this doesn't go quick enough, Maleficent could take the wand from me, and kill them herself. The plan would be ruined.

"Silence," I command. "Do you, Beast, accept the consequences of your actions?"

He gives me and incredulous look, "No!"

 _Of course he doesn't except them, he didn't do anything wrong!_ "Mal! Do it!" I look from my mother, to Beast, to my friends, who are all giving me small nods.

Slowly I start reciting the spell used to send him to his death, but in the middle of the first few words I change my tone, and point the wand at my mother. It is as if time has frozen. Nobody moves, nobody breathes. I have all the power right now. This is do or die. _"Like an eraser, make it quick- neither good nor bad can survive it!"_ a blast of yellow magic sparks from the end of the wand, hitting mother straight on. The crowd is grinning and shouting, the prisoners all looked relieved. Evie, Jay, and Carlos, bound down from where their parents are now being put into handcuffs, and engulf me in one, large hug. It all is happening so fast.

Another group of guards come to unlock the handcuffs on Auradon's finest hands. All of the couples are hugging and shouting, families reuniting. "We did it!" I tell my friends, returning their hugs.

" _You_ did it, and a great job, too." There is a light tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see Fairy Godmother, a pleased look on her face.

"I knew you were good, Mal. I am so very proud of you."

I courtesy a little, "Thank you. I believe this belongs to you?" handing over the wand is like a load off my shoulders- a task off my plate.

She gratefully takes the wand, "You saved Auradon today. You all did," and with that, she is off to find Jane. While Evie goes to look for Doug, I take the time to look around the church for Ben, who I quickly find hugging his mother.

After telling Jay and Carlos I would be right back, I run over to him, this time I am the one tapping a shoulder. The most handsome boy in Auradon turn around, an unexpected smile breaking out onto his face. Ben's arms wraps around my waist as he lifts me up in the air, spinning me around. "I knew it!" he shouts.

"You aren't mad?"

"Not at all. I love you Mal, and now I know not to mess with you when you're angry," he winks at me as I receive a hug from Belle and Beast.

"You saved us today, Mal," Beast mentions, just like Fairy Godmother did moments ago. I give them each other courtesy before I survey the scene around me. People are shouting, looking for loved ones- families reuniting. But there is only one family I am worried about- my own.

I make my way to where my mother is sitting on the ground, surrounded by guards, looking dazed as ever. "Out of my way, please," I say politely, remembering I don't have to be evil anymore. "Mom?" I ask, squatting down in front of her.

"Who are you?"

The End

 **Though it is sad to see this story coming to an end, I would like to thank each and every one of you for going on this journey with me. Thank you all so much for your continuous support, for I couldn't have done it without you. Your reviews, favorites, and follows are an inspiration and motivation to write, and for that, thank you.**

 **If you would like a sequel (it's not a guarantee), feel free to say that in your reviews, or PM me. I had a great time writing this, and I hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **Choose good,**

 **KDanceWriteDream**


	9. Sequel Notice

**I will be uploading the first chapter of a sequel to this story under the title** _ **Remember the Time**_ **very shortly. Thank you all so much for your continued support, and I hope you check out!**

 **KDanceWriteDream**


End file.
